Blind Affection
by DamnSephiroth
Summary: After the sorceress events Squall and Rinoa are on a break. Irvine and Squall become close friends but is there something up with Irvine? Why does Squall care so much about it? SquallxIrvine. Rated for upcomming chapters. My first fic so i'd appreciate ad
1. beginings

Hi! This is my first time writing fan fiction so I'd appreciate tips and help with anything you think is wrong with it.

I do not own Final Fantasy.

Squall threw off his blanket and sat up in his bed. He glanced over at his digital clock. It read 2:30.

"I've got to get some sleep for tomorrow…" he said wiping his face with his hand.

The room was dark and the curtains were drawn. He always liked it that way better. His gun blade case lay

next to his dresser. Most of his clothes were sprawled all over the floor.

It had been a month since the sorceress events. Rinoa and he were somewhat still together.

Squall looked at the floor. "Thirsty" he said rising out of bed and stepping out of his room.

It was quiet in the halls. The linoleum floors looked as if they had just been cleaned. His feet were cold. He had forgotten to put on shoes. He passed other rooms many were silent. Some sounded as if there was more than one person in them and they were really enjoying each others company. Squall entered the attaching coridor to the school. You could see the stars through the glass ceiling . It was a nice night.

"Squall!"

Squall flinched. He was still drowsy and the last thing he needed was someone to scream his name. He turned to find Irvine walking down the corridor to him. He was only wearing pajama pants and his long orangey hair was tired up like it usually is. He had a nice body, slightly muscular from the working out and battles. He was slightly taller than Squall.

"What are you doing up this late?" the half naked teen asked.

Squall raised one eye brow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Irvine smiled. "Well, I guess you could."

Squall shook off a feeling of weakness. "Are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Well I was just roaming the halls, but if you're going I'll come too."

It only took a 3 minutes to get to the cafeteria. Usually Squall would have preferred to go by himself but Irvine was cool so he made a exception.

They entered the cafeteria. There was only two people in it. They looked up and went back to whatever they were doing. Squall walked up to the vending machine and put a couple of quarters in it. He pressed some buttons, bent down and got his drink.

"Nice" Irvine said as squall got up.

"What's nice?" Squall said taking a sip from the can.

Irvine looked flustered. "oh! Um… the sky!"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "yeah… sure. I guess."

There was an awkward silence which Irvine broke.

"I'm gonna get a drink too. Then we could sit down and catch up."

"Sure." Squall said walking to one of the tables and taking a seat.

Irvine walked to the table and grabbed a seat. "so… how are you and Rinoa doing?"

He and Rinoa were taking a break from each other. She said that Squall was emotionally unavailable. Squall didn't really care to see her leave she was becoming really bitchy.

"She wanted a break." he answered.

"Oh… Well she was pretty but I never really liked her that much." Irvine said putting his feet up on another chair.

"And what about you?" Squall said taking another sip from the can.

"What about me?"

"Any girlfriends?"

"nope."

"Why not?"

"Its more complicated than you think…"

There was another uncomfortable silence that this time Squall broke. "Help me understand then."

Irvine took out a lighter and started flicking the flame on and off. He said nothing.

"What? Are you gay?" Squall said jokingly.

Irvine flick the fire off and looked at Squall. He said nothing again.

"Um… I got to go. I have a mission tomorrow. A hydra has been attacking people."

"Yeah I know I'm your partner for that mission."

Squall push his seat back and got up. "Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"bye"

Squall walked through the halls thinking about the strange conversation he had with Irvine. _"well if he wasn't gay he would have said so right? Not just sit there and not say anything…" _Squall turned a corner. _"Why do I even care? Irvine is still Irvine… Why does my stomach feel funny? Must have been that stupid juice."_ Squall opened the door to his room and removed his shirt. _"I thought he had a thing for Selphie too." _He lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. _"I can't loose sleep over this or I'll be groggy tomorrow." _ Squall rolled over and fell asleep.

Hope you liked this tell me if I should go on! R&R!


	2. The Briefing

I got two reviews! Thank you The Goddess Of All and M.Anne for reviewing! I'm having so much fun with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy.

Chapter 2:

Squall rolled over in his bed, awake but not wanting to open his eyes yet. _"I gotta get up…"_ he said to himself opening his eyes.

"Hey sunshine.'

Squall leapt up in his bed. "What the hell!"

"I came to get you." Irvine said smiling.

Squall couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks…" Then a thought occurred to him. "You weren't watching me sleep right?"

Flustered, Irvine said "Of coarse not! I just came in!"

"Hmmm… Whatever man." he said getting up from bed and yawning. "I've got to take a shower. You could watch TV if you want"

"Nah that's ok. I'll just read some of your weapon magazines."

"Suit yourself."

Squall entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He removed his clothes and hopped into the shower. _"Irvine is in my room…. While I'm taking a shower." _he thought to himself. _"Shouldn't I be worried that he'll walk in on me showering?"_

Irvine was still looking through the magazines when squall came out in just a towel. Irvine looked up and grew red in his cheeks.

"I have to change." Squall said toweling his hair.

"Um ok." He said sitting still.

"You want to watch?" Squall said making to undo the towel around his waist.

"Um… ah… mph." He said going scarlet.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding man."

"Oh well of coarse you are! I knew that! I don't want to see you naked…."

An awkward silence filled the room. "So… Want to wait outside?"

"Sure!" He said setting down the magazine and making for the door.

Irvine walked out of his room and into the hallway. _"Nice job, Kinneas. Now he definatly thinks you're gay!" _He looked to the ground. _"Two weeks into figuring it out yourself and you're already fucking up!"_

Squall sprayed cologne onto his neck and body. Usually he never put cologne on but today just seemed right for it. Rinoa had always bothered him about that. _"Why don't you ever put cologne on? Don't you want to smell nice for me?" _He said mimicking a complaining Rinoa in his head.

He stepped out of his room and almost slammed into Irvine. "Oh sorry."

"Did you put cologne on?" Irvine said putting his nose near the Seed's neck.

Squall lifted his chin. "Yeah. You like it? It's cool water."

"Smells great." he said taking in the scent. "You never used to put on cologne… awww did you put cologne on just for me!"

He laughed. "Um. No. I just felt like smelling nice today."

Irvine gave him a suuuuuurrrrrrrre look. "What time is it?

"7:28, what time do we have to be there?"

Panic showed on the red heads face as he broke into a run. "C'mon!"

Squall ran after him. "What time were we supposed to be there!"

"Ten minutes ago!"

"Great Cid will kill us!" He said turning a corner.

"Worse! Cid had to attend to some business so Quistis is going to brief us!"

"Oh Crap!"

They ran to the ajar elevator and made it inside. They walked into Cid's office to find Quistis sitting at his desk sorting through a mountain of papers.

"Hi… Quistis…" They both said panting.

Quistis sat up from her chair and walked around the desk with a stern look on her face. "Do you realize how late you are?"

"Um… yeah…" Squall said pushing his brown hair from his face.

"Need I remind that countless people are dying from the Hydra's attacks! Lives might have been lost in your fifteen minutes of lateness!" The blonde said furiously.

"C'mon Quistis. Give us a break. We did save the world together!" Irvine reminded her.

This was the wrong thing to say. "Oh! Yes! We did save the world together in order to make sure the sorceress didn't rise to power and obliterate the world but forgive me if I'm upset that people we saved from that cruel fate are dying this very second because of your tardiness!"

The red head opened his mouth to respond but Squall nudged him in the ribs.

"Now." she said. "The hydra is of course a dragon type creature. It uses fire magic so it is safe to assume that it is weak against blizzard magic." she paused. "Follow?"

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Now since it is weak against ice magic what else would help you during this mission?"

"If we ate some breakfast first?" Irvine said hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "No. Squall should junction the guardian force, Shiva."

"I knew that. It's ju-"

"The ship is outside of the garden, good luck." The blonde said cutting him off.

The two walked out of the office and into the elevator.

"I bet some people died because she HAD to lecture us." Irvine said folding his arms. "And she didn't even yell at you. I'm telling you that girl hates me."

"Well that doesn't matter. I think you're a great guy."

"Awwww thanks!"

Squall shook off a feeling of weakness. "Anytime."

They exited the garden and walked towards the ship.

"So got cure magic?"

"Check."

"Got blizzard magic?"

"Check."

They stopped at the entrance of the ship.

"Ladies first!" Irvine joked holding the door open for Squall.

"Thank you." He said entering the ship.

He stole a look at the brunette's ass and entered the ship too.

It's so cute! I love Squall and Irvine! R&R please!


	3. Group Picture!

I love reviews! Thanks you CuteSelphie for your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF.

Chapter 3:

Squall and Irvine entered the cockpit.

"Do you want to pilot?" Irvine said as he spun around in the pilot chair.

"No. I rather you be behind me."

Irvine stopped spinning abruptly.

"You know. As co-pilot?" Squall said raising an eyebrow.

"Heh… I know what you meant!" he said moving to the chair behind the pilot's. "So what the coordinates?"

"What? I don't now."

"I need some lunch. Roger that!"

Squall held back a smile. "We're on a mission!"

"May day, may day! Party pooper on board!"

"We're on the ground!" He said not being able to fight back a smile any longer.

"Oh."

They laughed all the way to Deling City.

"So the Hydra is supposed to be in a forest near here… but which one?" Irvine said looking down through the wind shield.

"It's in Naitsim forest. It's supposed to be west of Deling." The brunette said landing the ship.

They entered the dark forest. It was Dense and quiet. Except for the occasional hoot.

"Creepy." The red head said Taking careful steps.

"Yeah. I'm going to see if Shiva knows how many yards away the hydra is."

"_So Shiva do you?" _He thought to his GF.

"_Hello to you to handsome." _

"_Hi Shiva"_

"_That's better. The monster is 203 yards away to the west but I sense more than one."_

"_That's because Hydras have two to five heads."_

"_Oh."_

"Ok. Shiva says the Hydra is 203 yards away to the west." He said to the red head."

"Alright." Irvine groaned.

They trudged their way though the forest Encountering countless monsters that a simple fire could handle. Soon they started to hear a Low breathing sound but as they trudged through the forest it grew larger.

"_Ok the monster should be just around these trees. It seems to be sleeping. Prepare yourselves." The ice queen warned._

"Shiva said the Hydra is just around these trees and he's asleep." Squall said turning to Irvine.

"Great! A surprise attack!" He whispered excitedly.

They trudged on and found the Hydra in a clearing. It was a sea green color. Squall let out a sigh of relief. Only two heads. But it was about a story and a half tall.

And with all the SeeD training Irvine had about stealth… he stepped on a twig.

"Irvine!" Squall said as the Hydra picked up its heads.

"Sorry!"

The Hydra let out a bellow that blew off Irvine's hat. Squall ran at the Hydra and slashed at his lower body but the scales were tough and his sword wasn't penetrating him.

"Use your demolition ammo!" Squall said nearly being clawed by the dragon.

"Right!"

Irvine stood at the side lines while Squall kept the Hydra preoccupied. He shot of five rounds. They caught the Dragon in one eye but the rest of them ricocheted .

"Guess we're gonna have to rely on magic!" Irvine shouted to Squall that was pawed to the floor. "Oh shit!"

Irvine raced to Squall and pushed him out of the way of another claw attack. They rolled and landed on top of each other. They stood there for a moment, frozen.

"_His eyes are purple?" _Squall thought to himself looking into the handsome SeeD's eyes.

"_God… he's so cute." _Irvine thought on top of Squall.

"_Wait why am I under him? Oh shit the Hydra!"_

Squall jumped from under Irvine. "Stand back! Diamond dust!"

The air grew cold and Squall could see his breathing. Frost floated down from the sky and covered the clearing. Ice rose up from the ground and a pretty blue skinned girl in her late teens was incased in it.She opened her eyes and the ice shattered decapitating one of the Hydra's heads.

"It's about time." The ice goddess said turning to Squall.

She lifted her arms and Light emit from her hands. She Unleashed a great blizzard that tore at the Hydra leaving it severely wounded and not able to stand on its legs. It's head fell to the ground .

"Finish it Squall!" Irvine yelled.

Squall leapt up and decapitated the Hydra. "Thanks Shiva."

"No problem handsome. Next time don't wait to long to summon me."

"Ok."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait , wait!" He said pulling something from his pocket. "Group photo!"

The brunette turned to Shiva. "Could we?"

"Anything for you honey." She said putting her arm around him.

"Ok. I'll put it here… stand next to the Hydra!… push this button… ok!" He said running to them. "In 5. 4. 3. 2. Cheese!"


	4. Dinner

I didn't get any reviews::cries: but I see that I get a nice amount of hits. If you do read this please review because there is no point in me writing this if people aren't enjoying it. Also give me advice if you find something in my writing that you don't like.

Chapter 4:

Squall dismissed the GF and turned to Irvine. "So what now partner?"

"Hmmm… I don't know." The SeeD said scratching his head. "We don't have to be back at the garden for a while… we could go to Deling and grab some food."

"And plus you could even develop that picture."

"Sure!" He said picking up his hat and dusting it off.

They gathered up their stuff and trudged through the forest and into Deling city.

"What do you want to eat?" Squall said after developing the pictures.

"Well there's this Italian food restaurant but it's kinda meant for couples."

"It doesn't matter. If the foods good enough I'll go."

"It's awesome food."

"Fine then."

When Irvine told him about the restaurant Squall just thought it would have a couple of candles and couples kissing. The candles and kissing was right but there was a man playing music on a piano and a woman playing the harp. There was dim lighting and everyone was sitting in booth type tables were you could only look in if you walked up to them.

"Too much?" Irvine said to Squall.

"Well we're just here to eat so it's no problem."

"Cool." He said turning and walking up to the man behind the podium.

"Name?"

"Ok look. I really like that guy and if you could just sit us at a table without reservations I'd appreciate it."

"No can do. We are booked."

"Well Benjamin Franklin says different." He said trying to hand a hundred dollar bill to the man but dropping it instead. "Oh. Um. Like I was saying."

The man took the bill. "Right this way."

Irvine gave a thumbs up to Squall and he followed. The booth wasn't the best booth there but it was nice. They sat at the booth and took the menus the waiter had given them.

"It's all in some foreign language." The brunette said turning the pages.

"Want me to order for you?"

Squall gave him a skeptical look. "Just not anything weird…"

"SeeD's honor."

Irvine motioned for the waiter and spoke to him in what Squall guessed was Italian, The waiter smiled at the two and left.

"Why did he smile?"

"I made a joke." He said smiling.

Squall shook of a moment of weakness. "Whatever you say man."

"Here are your drinks…" The waiter said with a heavy accent. "Buona fortuna!" He said winking at Irvine and motioning to Squall.

"What was that about?" Squall said looking at the waiter as he walked away. "White wine?"

"Oh nothing! You don't like white wine?' He said sipping his drink. "It tastes great."

"There's not a date rape drug in here right?" Squall said picking up the glass and inspecting it.

"Of coarse not! I would never do that!"

"Calm down I'm joking!" He said sipping his drink. "So…" he said setting down his drink. "What did you get me?"

The red head smiled. "It's a surprise."

"_These sudden feelings of weakness are getting more frequent. I have to make sure I get checked out in the clinic." _Squall said making a mental note.

"So… how's the Mrs.?" Irvine asked.

"I'm not sure. Taking a break meant not talking to each other either apparently."

"She's being retarded. If I were you I would have broken up with her already. You can do better anyway."

"Yeah sure who is better?"

"_ME!" _He screamed in his head. "I'm sure that person is around here somewhere."

"I Wish I could find them." he said taking another sip.

"_Right in front of you!" _he screamed again in his head. "They might be closer than you think."

The waiter came with a tray with their food. He set a large lobster in front of Irvine and one in front of Squall.

Irvine caught the look of shock on Squalls face. "Don't worry it's on me."

"Thanks!" he said beginning to eat the lobster.

They devoured the meal in twenty minutes. They were stuffed and even needed to unbuckle their pants.

"That… was awesome." Squall said sipping the last of his white wine.

"Your welcome."

"Yeah thanks." Squall said leaning into Irvine.

"_Oh shit! He's making a move!" _Irvine said leaning in too.

He ended up kissing Squall on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Squall said as he flicked off a piece of their meal off of Irvine.

"Well… um…." Irvine stuttered and his cell phone rang. _"Thank god!"_

"Kinneas." He said into the cell phone.

R&R Please!


	5. The Presidentail Suite

I wanted to find out what was going to happen with Squall and Irvine so I wrote another chapter! Thank you LadyTwist for reviewing!

Chapter 5:

"Thought that coming back to the garden and letting us know the mission had been successful had been beneath you?" an angry blonde said through the receiver.

"Oh hey Quistis! We just lost track of time! Mission accomplished!" Irvine said.

"Do you have any idea how late you are? The garden isn't letting any late SeeDs in."

Irvine could hear the smile she had when she said this. "I bet its killing you that I won't be able to get in."

"Somehow I'll find a way to cope. Good night Mr. Kinneas."

Irvine hung up his phone. "Squall, Quistis says the garden gates are locked. No SeeDs are aloud in."

"Guess we have no choice but to go to a hotel." he said folding his arms.

"Yeah. I'll get the waiter." He snapped his fingers twice and the waiter rushed to the table.

"Here is your bill. Tip isn't included."

The red head paid the bill and gave the waiter a generous tip. They rose from the table and exited the restaurant. The hotel that Irvine chose was fancy.

"How much is two rooms?" Irvine asked the woman behind the counter.

"Sorry sir we only have one room left. The presidential suite."

Irvine turned away from the lady and said. "There is only one room left, the presidential suite. Don't worry I'll pay for it."

"Are you rich or something?" Squall said not believing how much money he was spending.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take it."

"Fine. I'll show you to your room."

The lady beckoned them to follow her. They went up a spiral stair case to a door labeled P.S. "Enjoy your stay gentlemen."

The room was huge. The curtains were made of red silk and so were the bed sheets. The bathroom looked like King Midus had touched everything in it. There was a Lion rug on the floor and a refrigerator that was stacked with food.

"Wow." They said in unison.

"You want ice cream?" The red head said pulling out two bowls, vanilla ice cream, and all sorts of toppings.

"Sure." Squall said flipping through channels.

"Anything good on?" Irvine shouted from the kitchen.

"Um…. Serendipity is on!"

"You like chick flicks too!"

"Not really! But I liked this movie!"

"You don't have to shout anymore I'm right behind you." He said passing the ice cream bowl to Squall. "We don't have pajamas so if it's ok with you I'm going to strip to my boxers.

Squall felt his cheeks grow hot. "Um sure I'll do the same."

They both stood there waiting for one to move. "C'mon we're grown men! We can take of clothes in front of each other!" Irvine said undoing his pants.

"Um… sure." He said doing the same.

"_I wonder what kind of boxers he has on." _Squall thought to himself stealing a look at Irvine then shaking his head. _"Why do I care!"_

"_Hehe!" _Irvine thought as he stole looks at the undressing brunette. _"He's so cute!"_

"So now that us men are in our boxers! We'll watch a chick flick!"

Squall laughed. "You just put every kind of topping there was in that refrigerator on this ice cream didn't you?"

"Mrph!" The red head smiled with Ice cream in his mouth.

"You know I haven't hung out with anyone like this in a while."

"We can hang out whenever you want. I never have anything to do."

"Thanks Irvine."

"No problem. Oh the movie is starting!"

:Later that night:

"That movie was good!" Irvine said clutching his stomach but Squall hadn't heard him. He was fast asleep on Irvine shoulder. _"If only he were gay…" _he said tucking a piece of the brunette's hair behind his ear. He looked so handsome lying there asleep on his shoulder.

"Irvine…" Squall grumbled in his sleep.

'_He's dreaming about me!" _He thought listening intently.

"Don't leave… everyone leaves me."

"Don't worry Squall." He said putting his arms around him. "I won't."

: D! I'm So excited! R&R please!


	6. The Results

Hiya! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF.

Chapter 6:

Squall Awoke to find him and Irvine spooning on the floor and feeling something stiff on his back side.

"What the hell!"

Irvine leapt up have asleep. "Wah? Wah happen?"

"Dude your… thing was on me!"

"All guys get that in the morning… you have one too!"

Squall blushed scarlet and ran to the bathroom, picking up his clothes on the way. "I can't believe he saw my stuff!"

"_I can't believe I saw his stuff!"_ Irvine giggled in his head.

Squall emerged out of the bathroom fully clothed and showered. Irvine was still in his boxers reading a magazine and laying on the bed. "Why did you freak out man?"

"Well I mean that was pretty embarrassing."

"No it wasn't! It's just you and me. It's not like a stranger saw you."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Well I'm going to shower. I'll be out in like 5." Irvine said walking to the bathroom.

Squall turned and looked at the SeeD walk to the bathroom. _"He's really got a nice body." _His eyes went lower. _"He's got a nice… Wait why the hell am I checking out Irvine! ... I wasn't checking out Irvine… I was just noticing his body._

Irvine came out of the bathroom in a towel. Grabbed his clothes and entered it again. Squall was still fighting the fact that he was checking out Irvine. _"I Really wasn't! Guys look at guys body right?"_

"So we heading back to the garden?" The red head asked.

"Yeah I have to get checked out by Dr. Kadowaki."

"Why what's wrong?" Irvine said looking worried.

"It's nothing, just a check up."

They left the city and entered the ship. This time Irvine was piloting. Squall took the seat next to him, every so often glancing at him.

"_I mean if I was gay I don't think I'd be attracted to him."_ He thought looking at Irvine. _"Yeah who is attracted to violet eyes, a muscular build, and a nice smile?"_

Irvine looked straight ahead. _"That's the sixth time he's looked at me. Do I have something on my face? Or is it that… He's gay and he thinks I'm cute! …Sure Kinneas."_

They landed the ship and entered the garden. "Well I'll see you later." The red head smiled and waved.

Squall felt weak again. "Yeah see you later."

He walked hastedly to the doctors office. _"What's wrong with me?"_

The doctor was at her desk reading the paper and sipping some coffee when Squall barged in without knocking.

"Dr. Kadowaki sometrhings wrong with me."

The doctor rose out of her seat "Whats wrong Squall?"

"Well out of no where I get these weakness spells."

"We'll run a cat scan."

Squall lay on the cat scan table and was slowly put inside. _"I hope it's not too serious."_

After a while he was pulled out of the machine and was face to face with the doctor. She went over his results over and over again.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I've looked over it over and over again but I see no abnormalitys."

"There has to be something."

"Where are you when these spells occur?" The doctor said sitting in a chair.

"It happens anywhere doctor. There's no connections to the places I've been."

"Who are you with?"

Squall thought for a moment. "Well… yeah I've always been with Irvine when they happen."

"And what is Irvine doing when they occur?"

"Well he's just talking to me."

"That's it? Does he do anything else? Any facial expressions?"

"Well he smiles…" The words hit him like a ton of bricks. _"He smiles and I feel weak? That means…"_

"I think you've figured out where I was going with this. If you want to talk about it I'm here."

"Thank you doctor…" He said standing up and exiting the clinic.

"_All the times when he smiles and the times I've "Noticed" his body," _He said walking to the training grounds. _"Some training will clear up my head."_

Squall spent hours fighting countless monsters. He was growing tired.

"_Am I in love with Irvine?"_ He thought to himself.

A rustling was heard in the trees in front of him. Squall got up and readied him self for an attack. Out of the trees a T-Rex roared and charged at Squall.

"Shit!" he said dodging the T-Rex's bite.

The T-rex whipped his tail and hit Squall in the chest.

"_Great…"_ he said feeling himself loose consiousness. _"I'm going to die right after finding out."_

Squall awoke laying in the spot were couples meet in the traning grounds. The view was nice. The stars were out and the sky was clear.

"Finally you're awake"

Squall turned and found Irvine leaning on the wall. His clothes were ripped and blood was smeared on them.

"Did you save me?" standing up and surprised to find no pain in his ribs.

"I used curaga about nine times." the red head said walking to the SeeD.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem." He said now face to face with the SeeD. "I can buy new clothes." The tears that he cried stained his face.

They stood there looking at each other.

"_He's so cute." _the brunette thought. "I'm sorry about your clothes."

"It's fine. I thought I had lost you for a second."

Squall was speechless. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"_Kiss me." the brunette begged in his thoughts._

As if the red head had read his thoughts he leaned in.

"Squall?"

Cliffhanger: D R&R please!


	7. Rinoa's A Bitch!

Another chapter! Thank you WolfHeart4000 for that awesome review! You made me want to write another chapter. : D

Chapter: 7

"Rinoa!" Squall said stepping back.

"What are you doing?" She asked pulling Squall into a kiss.

"Um… Irvine just saved me from a T-Rex attack." He said looking at Irvine.

"Oh thank you Irvine for saving MYboyfriend." She said putting her arms around Squall.

Irvine forced back snarl. "It's no problem. I'm sure if you had BEEN THERE FOR HIM, you would have done the same."

"I'm sure if I STALKED him I would have been there. So you were there just by chance?"

Sensing a little hostility Squall interrupted. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to my room."

"I'll go with you." They both said in unison.

"Well I am his girlfriend. So I'll take him." She smiled.

"Okay." He said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks again Irvine…" Squall said.

"No problem."

"So long Irvine." She said sticking her tongue out without her boyfriends knowledge.

Irvine flipped her the bird and walked off.

"Selphie!" The red head said knocking on the door of his best friend.

Selphie opened the door. Her hair was a mess, she was in her pajamas, and she was clutching a moomba doll. "Irvine?"

She looked up at the SeeD. His eyes were red like he had just been crying for hours. "Whats wrong!"

"It's Squall and that Rinoa bitch."

Selphie embraced him and he sobbed into her shoulder. "Come on lets get some coffee."

"O.. k.." he managed in between sobs.

They walked down the corridors and into the cafeteria.

"_Thank god no one's here."_ Selphie said sitting Irvine down. "Do you want coffee?"

"No thank you." He said calming down.

She walked to the coffee machine and deposited a dollar. She sighed as the coffee filled the cup. "He's always getting hurt. One day I'm just gonna take my nunchaku and beat their brains out.

She walked back to the table and sat down. "What happened?"

"Rinoa came back."

"I've never liked that bitch." She said sipping her coffee. "What did she do?"

"She took him away when we were about to kiss."

"Oh my god! Squall and you were gonna kiss! I can't believe she came in at that moment."

"Yeah it really sucks. And then she was all like _thank you for saving MY boyfriend."_

"That bitch! Do you want me to hurt her? Cuz it's been a while since I've slapped a bitch." she said crushing her empty coffee cup.

He laughed. "No it's ok. I just wish she was gone."

"Well you know what you have to do right?"

"What?"

"Steal him!"

Irvine sat up straight. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Well I could bother her a lot for stuff so that you guys could be alone!"

"You think that will work?"

"Of coarse! My skills in annoyance are top notch!" she said grinning at him. "We'll look for them tomorrow and split them up!

"Annoyance is your strong suit." He said.

The girl frowned. "When you're knockin boots with Squall you'll be saying something different! Something like Oh Selphie! Thank you so much! Can I clean your room for a two years?"

"Sure Selphie But where do you think they'll go?"

"Well if I know Rinoa… she'll want to go to Deling."

"Why Deling?"

"They have a sale going on at the Tiffany's there. She'll want to spend all of Squall's money of coarse."

"Ok but what about when we find them at Tiffany's?"

"I'll come to her with a problem. Like Rinoa I have a date later on tonight and I was hoping you could help me find a cute dress, shoes, and make up for it!"

Irvine smiled, Selphie had always been a good actress. "Great! But what do I say to Squall?"

She shrugged. "Tell him how you feel."

Rinoa is such a bitch! R&R please!


	8. A Date

Hi! I got another review! Thanks lady twist! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF.

Chapter 8:

"Wake up Irvine! It's time for operation steal the hottie! "She said shaking the Seed until he sat up.

"Steal the hottie?"

"You can do better?"

He thought for a moment. "No."

"Operation steal the hottie it is then! Now hurry up and get dressed! It's 2:00 Rinoa's probably already there!"

"Fine." He said pulling on some jeans.

Selphie looked at the dressing SeeD. _"I can't believe he's gay. I was falling in love with him… and I still have feelings for him."_

"This isn't a peep show Selphie!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said turning around. _"But I want him to be happy. So I'll help him get his man."_

"Ok Selphie Lets go."

They rented a car to go to Deling . They walked to the Tiffany's. They found Rinoa looking at different clothing and throwing them at Squall to hold.

"Squall take this one too. You're not holding them right!"

Irvine and Selphie were hiding behind some jackets looking at the scene.

"She barley acknowledges him! She only yells at him!" Irvine complained.

"I'm going in."

Selphie walked over to the couple. "Rinoa! Squall!"

"Selphie!"

"Oh my god! It's been forever!"

"How have you been?" Rinoa said adding a shirt to the pile in Squall's arms.

"Oh I'm fine. It's just that…."

"What? What happened?"

"Well I have a date today and it's with a hot guy and I want to look good so I wanted to-"

"Finally get rid of that horrible hair cut!"

"What's wrong with it?" The brunette said stroking her locks.

"Well done you think you look sort of ridiculous?"

"_You owe me big Irvine!" _She thought. "Yeah, you want to help me pick out a new hair style!"

"Sure!" She said running of with Selphie and not even saying bye to her boyfriend.

"_Well bye to you too." _The brunette said putting the clothes back. _"I wonder what Irvine is doing… I almost kissed him… but I've got a girlfriend I shouldn't go around kissing people._

"Hiya"

Squall turned from what he was doing. "Irvine!"

"Hey." The red head said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking you away from that evil bitch."

"Look I know you don't like her but don't call her a bitch."

"You're kidding right? She treats you like shit! She didn't even say good bye to you."

"You were watching me?" The teen said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to say hi but Rinoa was there. I wasn't watching. I was just waiting till she left."

"So what do you want to do now that she's gone?"

Irvine smiled. "Take you on a date."

Squall felt a surge of happiness. "R-really?"

"Of course."

"Where are you taking me exactly?" The brunette said walking to the exit of Tiffany's.

"The movies and wherever the day takes us."

They drove to the thearter and got two tickets to see Mr. and Mrs. Smith. During the movie Irvine made countless attempts to put his arm around Squall but Squall always took it off.

"Why not?"

"Do you know what people will say if they see us?"

"Why do you care?"

Squall shrugged.

They walked out of the movie theater in deep conversation about it.

"That was crazy!" Irvine said excitedly. "Did you see some of the guns they had! I wish I had some of those."

"Where to know? The brunette said

Irvine looked around. It was dark. "_Where is a place that no one will be at night? Where Squall won't be afraid to be intimate."_

Finally the answer came to him. "Let's go to the park!"

"Ok." Squall said.

"You don't like the park?"

"No it's fine."

"Tell me if you don't like the park because we can go somewhere else."

Squall smiled. "It's fine."

They drove to the park. It was deserted . Squall ran to the swings.

"C'mon Irvine push me!"

"Fine." the red head said running over to Squall.

"So how long have you liked me?" The brunette asked.

"Well I've always found you attractive but I didn't know it until like a month ago." he answered pushing the SeeD.

"Oh…"

"Now I'll asked a question. Why do you take so much shit from Rinoa?" he said getting on the swing next to him.

"Well.." Squall stopped swinging. "I've really never had anyone. When I was younger you guys played together a lot. I got used to being alone and became a loner. No one ever paid much attention to me. Then Rinoa came and she flirted with me and was with me a lot I just don't want to be alone again."

"I've already promised you that I will never leave you." He said putting his hand on Squall's shoulder.

"When did you do that?"

"You were sleep talking and you told me not to leaving you. So I promised you I'd never leave."

Squall leaned in and planted a kiss onto the red head's lips.

He smiled. "That's it?"

He pulled Squall into another kiss.

"SQUALL!"

Please R&R!


	9. Irvine's Love

Hiya! This is a great chapter! I know it took me a while to post a new chapter and I'm sorry. Now be sure to R&R because even though I liked writing this chapter my opinion doesn't matter. So tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF.

Chapter 9:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Rinoa bellowed.

"Rinoa!" Squall said jumping out of the swing.

"Do not tell me that you were just kissing Irvine!" She screamed.

"You don't treat him right! You don't deserve him!" Irvine screamed right back at her.

"You stay out of this!" She said shooting a firaga spell at Irvine that hit him in the arm.

"Rinoa! Stop!" Squall said casting curaga on Irvine.

"You bitch!" Irvine said shooting a blizzaga spell at her.

"Stop it!" he said casting cura on her.

Irvine lunged at Rinoa and slapped her. Rinoa punched him in the gut. Then she shot her cardinal at him. Squall sent a blizzaga shard to knock it off coarse.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Let him decide!"

"Fine! Well Squall?"

"I love you Rinoa but we've been having a lot of trouble…"

"You are not choosing Irvine!" She said inflicting pain magic on Squall.

"You fucking bitch!" Irvine yelled casting esuna then grabbing rinoa by the hair. "Get out of here before I hurt you."

Rinoa released herself of Irvine grip. "You are the one who is going to get hurt!'

Irvine felt weightless. Everything went dark. There was pain but his screams were inaudible. He felt the world collapse around him and he blacked out.

Irvine awoke in a bed that wasn't his. His eyes were still getting used to the harsh sunlight coming out of the window when he found Selphie asleep kneeling beside his bed clutching his hand. He examined the room he was in.

"She must have really fucked me up…" He said realizing he was in a hospital room.

He softly nudged the brunette. "Selphie…"

"Mmmmm…" The teen groaned.

"Selphie…" He said nudging her a little harder.

"Mmmmmm…. No….. Five minutes…"

"Selphie!" He said shaking her shoulder.

Selphie jumped. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" She wiped her eyes and it took her a second to realize where she was. "Irvine!" She said hysterically, hugging the red head.

"Hiya."

"Oh my god! I'm so happy you're ok! I stayed here day and night hoping for you to wake up!" She said excitedly. "Oh I missed you!"

"I missed you too…. That is… if I was conscious I would have." He said with a smirk.

Selphie smiled and hugged him. "I'm going to get the doctor!"

"Ok."

Selphie left and Irvine lay on the bed thinking to himself. _"I wonder where Squall is…. I bet he's getting me breakfast….." _He smiled to himself.

"How are you Mr. Kinneas?"

Irvine looked to the door and saw a black haired woman with purple eyes enter the room. Her hair was in many layers and she wore a purple top, black skirt, and knee high black high heels. Thin white gold bangles clincked on her wrists and she wore diamond studs in her ears.

"Who are you?" Irvine said after examining the woman.

"I'm Aria." Her voice was icy. She walked up to his bed and extended her hand.

He shook it. "It's nice to meet you too…"

"I guess you would like to know why I'm here. Well I-"

She was cut off by a man with a long white lab coat. "The patient needs to be examined before anything."

"Oh of coarse." She said stepping out of the room.

After the examination Selphie and Aria stepped into the room and closed the door.

"So you guys have met right?" Selphie asked.

"Yes we have. What's going on exactly? And have you called Squall to tell him I'm awake?" Irvine said.

Selphie stood silent and Aria spoke up. "After she used her Ultima spell on you she did the same to Squall."

"So what he's in the hospital too! Is he ok?" He said loudly.

"We wouldn't know… Rinoa took him and we haven't heard of him since." The violet eyed girl said.

Irvine jumped out of bed and looked through a closet that held his clothes.

"What are you doing!" Selphie said walking towards him.

"I'm gonna make waffles! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!"

"Calm down red." Aria said putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's why Selphie and I are here. Cid issued an order to us and Quistis that we are to locate Squall and bring in Rinoa."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Four days." The brunette said.

"FOUR DAYS? IMAGINE WHAT HE CAN BE DOING TO HIM!" He said rushing to the bathroom to change. "What is your rank?"

"I'm an A ranking SeeD. I specialize in close range combat and hand to hand combat." She said speaking into the bathroom door.

"Perfect. The four of us should have no problem taking this bitch down." He grabbed his jacket and ran to the door. "C'mon!"

Don't forget to R&R!


	10. Rinoa's Lunacy

For the love of god. Please a review! Even if its anonymous! Reviews are what keep me going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

Chapter 10:

Squall awoke to find himself tied to a thick beam in what looked like a basement. He studied the basement there were no windows and the walls looked like even if he had screamed for help it would have been useless. He heard a set foot steps on the upper floor and a door opened to the basement. There was a light humming that grew louder and louder. Rinoa rounded the corner with food and a drink.

"How is my hunny?" She said planting a kiss on his lips.

He turned his head and felt a large heavey object hit him on the side on his head.

"You will kiss me when I kiss you." Rinoa said through gritted teeth. She then smiled and kissed the brunette. "Now was that so hard?"

Squall stood silent looking at the wall.

"Now is that anyway to treat your girlfriend? After I've worked so hard to prepare this meal for you?"

"You are not my girlfriend." He said angrily.

He felt a sharp pain in his Rib cage as Rinoa shattered one of his ribs.

"Do you want to starve? I could easily leave you hear to die but I'm too kind hearted." She said pacing. "Don't push me Squall."

Squall lay there not being able to breath. The pain was unbearable. He nodded to show he would obey.

A smile formed on Rinoas face. She chuckled as she took a spoonful of mash potatoes. "Here comes the airplane!"

Squall was still in pain and couldn't eat. The mashed potatoes smeared his mouth.

"You're a messy baby. Do I have to teach you another lesson?"

Squall shook his head.

She laughed again. "We'll try it again."

She lifted the spoon and brought it to his lips. He tried his best to open his moth. She seemed satisfied.

"Isn't it sad… how I have to keep you here in order for you to behave?" She said stroking his brown locks. "He hasn't been looking for you."

Squall knew better than to reply to her statement.

"Getting a better hold of our temper aren't we?" She said shaking his chin in her hand. "Then again who would find us here? Yes… I've found the perfect place for us to be together without being interrupted. Your girlfriend is so thoughtful. It's a wonder why you tried to leave me" She walked around him playing with her hair. "Don't you think I'm pretty anymore? Would you like my hair shorter?" She grabbed a knife and cut away at her black locks. "Am I pretty now Squall! She said putting the knife to his throat.

He let out a gasp.

"Well!"

"Your very pretty." He said looking into her crazed eyes.

A Smile crept on her face. "I knew you would like my hair short…. No more of this Irvine foolishness ok?"

Squall thought about his reply for a moment. "No more Irvine. I love you."

Rinoa's face became twisted with disgust and lunacy. "Do you think I'm an idiot!" She laughed hysterically and put her hand on the wall for support. "Don't fuck with me Squall. Your life is in my hands." She turned away and up the stairs.

Ok I know it was like amazingly short but I just wanted you guys to know what was happening on Squalls end. And for the love of god! R&R!


End file.
